Reverse Moon
by Suram
Summary: Jane [Jack], Seorang gadis petani muda yang meneruskan kebun kakeknya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh surat orang tuanya, kalau dia tidak segera menikah, ia harus kembali kekota! Clark [Claire], Seorang lelaki yang terdampar di pantai mineral pada suatu malam. Hidup selalu terombang-ambing, akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk hidup si meneral town dan mencari pendamping hidup.
1. Reserve !

[FANFIC dari gabungan Havest Moon : Friends of Mineral town dan Back to Nature]

[Reserve gender untuk bachelor dan bachelorette] \o/

 _Jane [Jack, Seorang gadis petani muda yang meneruskan pekerjaan kakeknya, jadi seorang farmer. Sampai tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh surat orang tuanya, kalau dia tidak segera menikah, ia harus kembali kekota!_

 _Clark [Claire, Seorang lelaki pirang yang terdampar di pantai mineral pada suatu malam. Hidup selalu terombang-ambing, akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk hidup si meneral town dan menemukan pujaan hati._

 _Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya ? Siapakah yang akan mereka pilih?_

Gender bachelor dan bachelorette akan di reserve. Mungkin mereka akan Out of character sedikit, karena ya... namanya juga gendernya dibalik XD

Setting nya akan digabung secara acak dari Harvest Moon Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Rown dan Back to Nature. Psst, tambahan : akan ada desa tetangga Forget-Me-Not Valley serta penduduknya dari game Harvest Moon DS Cute.

Main :

1) Jane (Jack, Pete, tokoh utama dikedua game Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Rown dan Back to Nature)

2) Clark (Claire, versi perempuan game back to nature, di psp boy and girl, dan ds cute)

Characters :

Claire - Clark

Ann - Ryan

Karen - Darren

Popury - Rory

Elli - Ellan

Mary - Gary

Jack - Jane

Doctor/Trent - Trissa

Rick - Rika

Cliff - Clove

Grey - Frey

Kai - Kaia

Anjing kebun - Kucing (XD?)

 **Copyrights belong to Natsume**


	2. Part 1

Jane. Wanita muda itu kini memutuskan untuk menjadi petani disebuah farm kosong yang telah lama dittinggalkan kakeknya. Sesungguhnya, agak sulit baginya saat awal tapi sudah beberapa waktu terlewati dan dia pun mulai terbiasa

Selain itu, ia juga merasa lebih akrab dengan para penduduk di mineral town ini. Baginya, jumlah penduduk didesa kecil yang terbilang sedikit itu telah mempererat hubungan antar warganya dan dia sedikit menganggapnya seperti... Kekeluargaan...

"Meong... Meong..." Kucingnya yang bernama kate mengeong halus. Jane pun mengelusnya dengan tatapan 'aku tak tahan wajah itu'.

Tiba-tiba, harris, satpam lokal dan juga pengantar surat datang mengantarkan sepucuk surat untu gadis pony tail berambut coklat dan bermata cokelat itu.

"Ada sudat nih untukmu"

"Oh makasih harris. Hmm?" Jane membuka dan membaca suratnya. Pertama, saat ia mulai membaca suratnya ekspresi wajahnya masih riang-riang saja tapi secara lamban wajahnya berubah makin pucat dan ngeri sampai ia baca ke titik terakhir surat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya harris cemas

"Nggak apa-apa... Nggak apa-apa... Aku rapopo" jawabnya tertawa maksa

"Kalu kau bilang begitu... Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu ya..." Si satpam pergi. Jane berdadah-dadah. Dan setelah dirinya menghilang dari tempat ini.

Sambil meratapi nasibnya, jane pergi ke pantas pada malam hari itu. Hari iniia sudah menyelsaikan semua tugas beratnya di kebun. Untuk penghasilan tambahan, ia juga sudah menambang dan menjualnya ke saibara, setelah pakan makanan ayam habis, iy pergi ke poultry farm. Lapar, ia hanya membeli roti di supermarket. Karena hari itu, kepalanya pusing terus dia juga ke clinic untuk periksa.

Pada malam hari. Ia masih merenung di pinggir pantai itu. Mengingat kembali isi surat yang ia baca dari orang tuanya di kota. Isinya mengatakan bahwa...

 _Untuk jane,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu ditumah kakek? Ibu dan ayah baik-baik saja, kami merindukanmu disini. Agak sepi setelah kedua puteri kami tercinta memutuskan untuk berpisah dan menjalani hidupnya masing-masing. Tapi kami tau, itu menandakan kalian berdua telah dewasa untuk mengerti dan mengambil keputusan sendiri._

 _Tapi tetap saja. Sebagai orang tua rasa cemas kami tak akan bisa terhapuskan begitu saja mengetahui kau masih tinggal sendirian disana. Jadi kami memutuskan jika memang sudah keputusanmu untuk meneruskan kebun kakek, setidaknya kami akan memberikan satu syarat lain untukmu. Kau harus berkeluarga._

 _Kami disini memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan seorang pria baik dari kota. Dia sudah memiliki mansion besar dikota, berpenghasilan dan juga mapan, dia adalah teman ayahmu yang sudah sangat lama hubungan keluarga kita dengan keluarganya terjalin dengan baik. Maka dari itu, pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan saat spring yang akan mendattang, kami akan berkunjung kesana untuk menjemputmu._

 _Namun diantara kita semua, keras kepalamu adalah yang nomor satu. Dan kau paling tidak suka jika hidupmu diatur orang lain, meskipun orang tua mu sendiri. Apalagi hal ini sangat menyangkut dirimu dimasa depan dan kehidupanmu sampai akhir. Haha, apakah ibu sedikit berlebihan mengatakannya?_

 _Lain halnya jika... Ternyata kau sudah memiliki pendamping hidupmu sendiri. Sejujurnya kami tak akan keberatan akan hal itu. Pada dasarnya kami hanya ingin kau hidup berkeluarga dan tidak sendirian. Jadi, jika kau telah menentukan siapa orang yang menjadi pilihanmu dalam pertengahan autumn, kami akan memikirkan kembali tentang menjodohkanmu dengan teman ayah disini._

 _baiklah. Sekian yang bisa kami sampaikan. Ibu selalu berharap kau tetap selalu sehat dan menjaga kondisi fisikmu, karena inu juga tau bekerja disebuah kenun bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Tetapi jika kau keslitan dalam sesuatu atau masalah finansial, kau bisa selalu mengirimkan kami surat dan kami pasti akan berjsaha menjawab kesulitanmu_

 _Best regarts,_

 _Mom and dad_

Masih terduduk ditepi pantai sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri, jane mengembuskan nafas panjang kecewa. Sekarang, pikirannya dipenuhi dilema... Ia tak ingin dijodohkan, tapi masalahnya, ia juga tak memandang para bujang di meneral sebagai calon pendampingnya. Ada satu orang. Dua tahun diatasnya. Tapi mereka bahkan tak punya hubungan romantik, apalagi diajak ma-marriee...ed...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Tanya jane sambil mengusap kedua pipinya geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang dari sampingnya

"Da-daren? Sedang apa kau disini?!" Jane shock. Sedangkan daren menjawanya "yo"

Sekarang dia memandangi seorang pemuda dengan poni pirang dan rambut brunette, dengan kemeja terbukanya sambil memegang sebuah botol alkohol. Daren namanya. Anak dari pemilik supermarket. Ka membantu-bantu ditokonya dengan mengangkut barang-barang dan biasanya menata rapi, sedangkan ayahnya jeff adalah kasir.

"Sedang... Berbicara denganmu?" Daren bercanda. Dia sepertinya agak mabuk

"Kau ngagetin banget deh..." Kata jane sedikit lega

"Aku... Tidak bermasud menggetkanmu... Udara malam disini..." Daren sempoyongan.

"Ehh... You are drunk"

Daren, karena efek mabuknya dengan berjalan sempoyongan mendekati jane. Tanpa jane sadari daren terjatuh tepat kearahnya. Ditambah lagi, dengan kedua tangan daren yang ditaruh dikedua bahunya seolah membuatnya terlihat sedang memeluknya.

"Hey sadar, daren!" Seru jane panik.

"KA-KALIAN BERDUA.?!!" Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara seorang wanita

Lalu datanglah kaia. Seorang gadis cantik berkulit agak cokelat eksotis dengan rambut coklat gelapnya yang lurus dengan ujung curly mengenakan bandana yang diikat seperti bando. Ia mengenakan baju modis tanpa lemgn dan rok mini menghampiri mereka.

Dia adalah keponakan greg, seorang nelayan yang mebuka toko pinggir pantai yang menyewa perlengkapan renang, snorkling, dan papan seluncur. kaia sendiri bekerja sebagai koki restoran di tempat yang sama.

"Kau salah paham kaia. Kau lihat, daren mabuk seperti biasa, dan tanpa sengaja saat ia collapse ia jatuh kearahku" jane berusaha menjelaskan meskipun kondisi daren yang pingsan dan letakan kebawah sudah jelas

"Hadeuh... Memang deh cowok satu ini..." kaia memegang kepalnyanya

"Tapi tetap saja dia ganteng" lanjutnya merubah mukanya ke admirer mode

"Untuk sementara bawa ketempatmu dulu yuk"

Akhirnya kaia dan jane sama-sama membawa daren ke lounge, sebuah kursi kayu ditepi pantai. Malam itu suaranya sepi sekali, daren memang masih tak sadarkan diri dan dia mengigau-ngigau tidak jelas.

"Ya ampun, aku tau dia memang suka kalyapan malam-malam dan mabuk-mabukan tapi gak kusangka sekarang keadaannya malah sampai pingsan begini..." kata jane. tanpa dia sadari mata kaia tiba-tiba terbbelalak lebar

"Dia tepar..." kata kaia

"Yah. Aku juga tau itu kaia" saut jane. Namun kalli ini kaia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan pandangannya yang terus melihat kebelakang kearah laut ia berdiri laluu kabur tergesa-gesa tanpa berkata ba-bi-bu lagi

"Lho? kaia! Kau mau kabur kemana? Jangan lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja dong!!" keluh jane menatap kepergian kaia yang sudah kabur jauh keujunng pantai.

Lalu ketika jane mantap daren kembali, matanya juga tiba-tiba sudah terbuka lebar meskipun wajahnya masih memerah mabuk. dan dia juga...

daren, dalam keadaaanya yang masih mabuk total dan keadaan sempoyongan berdiri dan tergesa-gesar mau kabur dari tempat itu. meskipun karena keseimbangannya belum pulih, ia malah tersandung dan bangkkit lagi dan menabrak lagi, dan bangkit lagi... intinya dia setengah mati berusaha kabur.

"Ehh? Lho?" jane melongo.

"Tap" seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "dingin", seru jane dalam hati

tangan yang dingin.

jane pun menoleh

"WHERE'S THEBAALLLL????!!!!!!"

"KKYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jane. kaia. Daren. Dan sekarang ditambah, pria berbadan besar yang mengenakan kaos polos dan dengan handuk kecil yang ada di pundaknya. Zack. Ia tinggal di tepi pantai itu sebagai trader dan shipper.

Mereka berempat berputar mengamati sesuatu. Seorang pria berambut blonde, dengan wajah pucatnya dan tuxedo hitamnya, sekarang membeku dan berbaring di pasir malam itu dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri

"Kau pikir dia masih hidup?" tanya daren. kondisi mabuknya hilang

"Tentu saja, saat kalian kabur tadi. dia menepuk pundakku sambil melotot dan berteriak 'dimana bolanya!'Sebelum dia jatuh pingsan..." jawab jane masih shock plus jengkel karena ditinggal kabur

"Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya kaia menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung

"Datang dari tengah laut seperti itu... menurut kalian apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sambung zack sekarang dia menatap ke ketiga anak muda itu. Sesaat mereka diam. Lemot, lalu mereka seperti "Aha!"

"Terdampar!!" Jawab mereka serentak

"Itu dia. Dia pasti sedang dalam perjalanan atau semacamnya. Dan Kalau kita ingat cuaca kemarin malam yang dipenuhi badai besar, kemungkinan kapal yang ditumpanginya tenggelam atau menabrak karang" kata zack

"Memang sih kemungkinan besar seperti itu" kaia mengelus dagu.

"Tapi kalau benar kecelakaan itu yang menyebabkannya terdampar hingga kesini. Mungkin saja masih ada korban lain yang selamat yang mungkin saja masih bisa kita tolong. Sekarang aku harus segera menghubungi 112 untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. kalian antarlah dia ke klinik, selagi kondisinya masih bisa tertolong" kata zack

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan menghubungi walikota" kata jane

"Baiklah, aku dan daren yang akan membawanya ke klinik. ayo daren" ajak kaia. daren pun dengan sigap mengangkat priua itu dan segera membawanya ke klinik.

Setelah itu, jane pun langsung mengetuk-ngetuk aka 'Menggebrak-gebrak' pintu rumah mayor. Tapi alangkah larutnya malam itu, si mayor juga tak kunjung bangun tapi tetangga sekitar, rumah ellen, nenek tua yang tinggal bersama kedua cucunya, serta rumah anna dan jeff, orang tua daren mereka semua mendengarnya.

"MAYOR!! MAYOR!! MAYDAY!!!" teriak jane sambil terus menggebrak. dan ia terus mengualng dan mengulangnya lagi sampai kecapean

"Jane? Ada apa??" Tetangga dari rumah ellen, ellan langsung keluar menghampiri jane. lelaki muda berambut coklat itu kesehariannya bekerja menjaga toko bakery. Merupakan cucu tertua ellen yang tinggal bersama neneknya dan adik sepupunya Stu.

Tiba-tiba jane membeku ditempatnya, gagap kelagapan ditempat. "E-eh itu... Itu..."

"Kau okay?" Ellan mendelik

Wajah jane tiba-tiba memerah ketika lelaki berambut brunette berwajah tampan itu mendatanginya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos polos dan celana pendek, baru pertama kali jane melihatnya dalam gaya santai itu."Fokus jane fokus!!"

Jane menggeleng. Realita kembali menanti.

"E-ellan...untunglah kamu sedang ada ditempat nenek!! Pokoknya cepat lihat keklinik sekarang!!" Jane memberikan tatapan sangar, sebenarnya karena ia sudah kecapean berteriak-teriak didepan pintu rumah mayor daritadi. Brigidik ketakutan, ellan tanpa ba-bi-bu dengan gesit berlari ke klinik

"Whoa jane, ada apa teriak-teriak malam-malam begini, coba kita lihat jam 11 pm lho!" mayor akhirnya keluar juga. dan munculah si walikota pendek kecil dengan rambut badut dan hidung tomat dengan topi kecilnya yang ia ambil cepat-cepat sebelum ia melihat si tamu yang teriak-teriak kayak orang gila itu.

"MAYORR!!! hosh...hosh...hosh..." jane kecapean karena dari tadi teriakin mayor. dia lalu melanjutkan "Terdampar... badai... hosh... hosh..."

"Pelan... pelan... slow down jane..." kata mayor dengan santainya mengayunkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah

"Orang terampar di klinik!! cepat!!" seru jane. dan mereka pun bergegas ke klinik melihat si orang terdampar itu. setibanya mereka disana, daren dan kaia bersama dengan seorang petugas kesehatan pria dan seorang perawat wanita disana masih memeriksa keadaan orang yang terdampar itu.

"Dia mengalami dehidrasi dan kelelahan karena terombang-ambing dilaut. keadaannya masih down, tapi tidak terlalu buruk. benar-benar suatu keajaiban pemuda ini bisa selamat" kata suster itu menurunkan stetoskopnya.

Perawat muda itu adalah trissa, anak tunggal dari keluarga dokter yang secara turun temurun mengurus satu-satunya klinik kesehatan di meniral town. dan jas dokternya yang ia kenakan, terlebih dengan rok mini yang ia kenakan.

"Dari kondisinya, seharusnya ia bisa sadar dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari" Lanjut trissa, wanita cantik nan dewasa itu kini tersenyum tipis

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja" Mayor menghembuskan nafas lega

"Untuk sementara ini biarkan ia istirahat disini sampai sadar" kata trissa

"Yang tidak berkepentingan, lebih baik angkat kaki dari sini, apalagi aku mencium bau alkohol..." sambung ellan sengaja menyindir centain someone

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari orang sepertimu" sindir daren

Dan memang hubungan diantara kedua lelaki itu tidak baik. Daren. Hobi minum-minum. tidak tepat waktu. gayanya sedikit... brandalan. disisi lain, ellan. dia tepat waktu. sopan. berdedikasi dan...membenci daren. Dan terjadilah perang seribu suara dalam tempat itu.

"Jangan pikir aku tak berani menantangmu, pemabuk ga bermutu" ellan memberikan tatapan mautnya. Dan mereka pun keluar ruang rawat itu. Secara disana ada mayor ada dokter. Ada kaia. Ada jane

"Oi...oi... bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini diluar, heh?" daren tersenyum sinis. dan jarak mereka makin dekat untuk saling tatap manatap mengeluarkan aura permusuhan mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka ini... sedang ada pasien tau jadi..." kata trissa memejamkan matanya gak mau ikut campur urusan mereka. meskipun sesaat mereka pikir si dokter cantik itu peduli. Ia lalu membuka gorden ruang rawatnya dan mengintip mereka

"kalau mau berantem, sana diluar, atau dilapangan. Jangan membuat keributan diklinikku.!!" lanjutnya tidak peduli.

"Hehe... Pertarungan antara ellan dan daren... kira-kira siapa yang akan menang ya? bakal seru nih..." kaia malah berpikir licik

"Hup! Hup! kalian berdua... sudah yuk, kita baikkan!!" Tiba-tiba jane muncul ditengah mereka berdua. Sambil tersenyum kesal dan sedikit maksa, jane mengambil kedua tangan temannya itu dan menyalami mereka berdua tanda berbaikan.

Sambil memandang jijik satu sama lain, mereka akhirnya mengaku kalah dan berjaba tangan. jane pun lega, mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekatnya di desa mineral. dan dari kepasrahan mereka berdua, dapat dilihat bahwa mereka berdua sangat menghargai gadis kuncir kuda berambut panjang itu.

"kalau bukan karena jane. Kau pasti sudah tiduran dikasur kosong itu" bisik daren sambil menunjuk keaarah kasur pasien kosong diruang sebelah.

Mendengarnya ellan tertawa sinis. "Kau mau tau siapa yang akan tiduran disana?"

Akhirnya malam yang panjang pun terlewati, dan dipagi harinya jane tanpa sengaja bangun kesiangan. Dia lalu menatap dirinya dicermin kamar mandi dan percakapan aka pertengkaran panjang antara ellan dan daren berakhir.

 **Catatan :** *** Trissa itu (Dokter Trent), tapi modifikasi disini dia itu perawat, sedangkan Kedua orang tuanya yang dokter (Mereka lagi diluar kota, jadi belum muncul)** *** Kalau di game, Elli yang perawat. Tapi disini Ellan adalah mahasiswa koas yang sedang pbl di kampung halamannya XD** **Terima kasih yg udah mampir. Maaf masih noob bikin ceritanya. Tapi ini game kesukaanku dari dulu.** **Copyrights milik Natsume.** **Jangan lupa review, kritik, dan saran, yah paling nggak aku jadi tau apa ada yang membaca veritaku atau nggak. Kritik/saran gimanapun pasti diterima ( T w T )**


End file.
